Black Star Shower 2: Bloody Sakura
by SendoErika
Summary: I am lost. I am isloated. I don't want to exist. Awakened from her slumber, she returns to see the Black Star Shower once more. A powerful Demon Overlord is planning to use her against her own kind. Little did they know that they share more similarites than that. I am so lonely, Fallen Angel. You are the only one who shares the same past.
1. A New World

A/N: Hello again, I'm back with a sequel to Darker Than Black: Black Star Shower! To be honest, I really wanted to write it much earlier than this, but other things just kept popping up here and there...

And as always, I never know when I happen to put a spoiler in the chapter, so watch out (YOU ARE WARNED! XD)

Disclaimer: Once again, and forever onwards, I don't own Darker Than Black. It belongs to all the wonderful people who made it!

OC Description:

Hmm... there use to be something here, but I think I take it out until a few chapters later. Actually, I might add someone to it now that its the second season. New seasons calls for new characters!

Oh well, I stop going blah blah blah and get on with this! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 _ **Black Star Shower 2: Bloody Sakura**_

Chapter 1: A New World

Has it always been this sunny? I don't remember, but I know it will always stay like this forever and ever. If they are with me, the sun is always shining. Amber, Carmine, Bai and me. My former team, but they were only near the end. Yes, it all started all those years ago, when it was just the three of us. Bai, me, and there was someone else. Every time I try to recall her name, nothing comes into mind. In fact, after all the times I had tried to think about it, I am not even sure that its a she, could be a he for all I know. It had always been fine, with just the three of us when we were small. It will remain so, I hope forever and ever.

And so here we were, just absent mindedly walking through the streets of the busy city. The figure was taking the lead, Bai was beside her talking animatedly, and I was just lagging behind and gazing at the two. They have become unseperable sisters, the figure had become a permanent resident of our home. The three of us is what I call family now.

"Onee chan, what are you thinking about?"

That was Bai, she materialized beside me.

"Nothing." I replied ever so simply with a small smile gracing my lips.

"Oh," She said lightly. "...and I were planning to go have lunch."

Wait, who? I must have just drifted off when she said the first word of her sentence.

"Who are we going with?" I asked Bai.

"... of course. What's wrong?" she asked.

The figure in the front turned round to face me. It was now that I realized she was nothing more than a black silhouette, only those dark penetrating eyes were visible. Suddenly, the world around me started to fade, even Bai disappeared into black dust, bathing just the two of us in an endless black star shower. The figure was staring at me, and I stared back. I started forwards, wanting to grab her hand, not letting her go, not again. I came to an abrupt halt as I realised that she was forever being dragged further away from me.

"..." I called, but then found out that my voice was nothing more that just a mere rasp.

A sharp pain. My eyes travelled down my chest, my very own Kuro no Shinigami split blade was stuck there, right in my heart. I looked up, I was alone. Darkness. I am befriended by darkness once again. Once, there was someone, someone who was always there to guide me through the never ending abyss, and yet I can't remember who had held on to my hand for so long.

I was falling, drowning into a dark sea.

Sweat trickled down my forehead, breath left my mouth like rags and my eyes bulged like balloons.

A dream?

Yet again, I plopped back onto the pillows as I realised that I was woken yet again by the same dream that kept bugging my mind. Everytime I couldn't find an answer, I was no closer to finding the figure's name than I am as to finding Bai.

I know I will forget this dream. Was it a jinx, everytime I forget about ever having this illusion and then the next day I know its always been in my mind. Until the next time.

All I remember, is her last words.

 _Because ... doesn't exist anymore._

The middle bit? I don't know, and I doubt whether I will ever find out.

* * *

To be continued...

...: I have to admit I missed you *hug* I've been waiting for a long time to be back in action

Me: *snigger* Much as I want to, you won't be in for quite a long time

...: NOT FAIR

Me: Did you forget what happened last season? In fact, *clicks my fingers,... disappears* you can go read it now.

Hei: *just comes in from story* Finally done talking. What did I miss? Was there someone else?

Me: What are you talking about? Anyways, end of the first chapter. And as always, I know it is short... Did you like it ?


	2. Back on Track

A/N: Here's the second chapter! I think I just love writing so much..

And as always, I never know when I happen to put a spoiler in the chapter, so watch out (YOU ARE WARNED! XD)

Disclaimer: Once again, and forever onwards, I don't own Darker Than Black. It belongs to all the wonderful people who made it!

OC Description:

New seasons calls for new characters! Check this spot in the next chapter, or read to the end of the chapter!

* * *

 _ **Black Star Shower 2: Bloody Sakura**_

Chapter 2: Back on Track

The night streets of Tokyo City, a beautiful and peaceful scene. If you weren't involved in the back that is. So let me try again. The night streets of Tokyo City, a dangerous place and where everything unexpected happens. The mischevious wind whizzed past my face and collided into the giant buildings in the sea of streets. The moonlight glistened mysteriously on the dusted ground. I really liked this feeling. I am currently standing on top of the tallest building in the city, getting a bird's eye view of the world down below. Actually, I was tracking my target. After a few minutes of looking here and there, I finally found him lurking somewhere near the south. I adjusted my mask and checked my weapons, with another brief pause to look at the stars, jumped down into another dimension in which I am known as none other.

I am feared as Kuro no Shinigami.

It wasn't particularly hard getting to the target, considering he completely failed at concealing his pathway. At last, I cornered him in a dark alleyway right beside the river. He turned to greet me as I approached him a few metres behind. Then, without warning, he pounced. I jumped back as a bomb suddenly exploded at the place where seconds before, I was still pondering whether to strike. The power of creating bombs, interesting.

It was my turn to attack. Sprinting towards him, I materialized wire out of no where and thrust it forwards while dodging out of his arm range just in case he put a bomb on me. It caught, the wire intwined itself around the man's neck and he choked. Grabbing a pistol, he aimed to fire, and yet it only became hopeless attempts as I jumped and avoided them all. Not wanting to delay the mission any further, my eyes glowed red and electricity pulsed through my veins. Flowing through my veins, it attacked the target's whole body and finding home, blasted his mind apart. As he grew limp, his eyes bulged, becoming a mask he will wear forever.

I sigh, it's always like this. Finding the target, killing them without really knowing the reason. The life being a physical agent of the syndicate. I sometimes remember when the missions actually seemed to feel... what do I call it? More interesting? Perhaps, but that is a time when I myself don't know when. It could be all just in a dream, but I'm sure I live in reality. Afterall, I have lost Bai. And the pain stings everytime I think about it. Tragic, isn't it?

* * *

 _The next morning..._

"What's wrong?" Mao asked.

Hei didn't even bother to reply. He was just a bit tired from last night's mission although it took a very short time. Suppose he was just getting a bit bored with having to do the same thing over and over again.

"Anyways, we'll be having a new team member today." He continued.

Hei raised an eyebrow, showing some kind of interest.

"In fact, she should be here by now."

Right on cue, Huang entered the playground, closely followed by a girl looking around the age of 13.

"Lan, our new team member." Huang said briefly.

"Nice to meet you!" The girl said enthusiastically. A sign that signified she wasn't a contractor.

"She's not a contractor, and is to become Hei's apprentice. Hei, you are to take her on missions and teach her the way everything works. Yin, she will be staying with you so you take of her basic needs."

Hei grunted, not really showing any sign to his new job.

Lan moved towards Hei who was still lying on the bench and said, holding out a hand " I am looking forward to our time together."

Hei sat up and shook her hand, giving her a very small smile. She smiled back, and Yin took her other hand and led her away towards her new home. Now alone in the park, Hei stared up into the sky. Sakura petals were dancing everywhere, accompanying the occasional whisps of wind. Today, them seemed to be holding a party as they decided to particularly swirl around the top of their heads. Hei caught one, and held it up to the sun. It seemed dull, despite its bright color. He let it flow away again, and left in search for his breakfast.

He didn't know of course, that after that day. After that day, the sun's hikari nor the sakura petals will ever seem bright anymore. Not yet, at least.

* * *

 _The entrance of the police..._

Kirihara Misaki, Section-Chief Of Foreign Affairs Section 4, was sitting in front of her desk. She frowned slightly, letting the creases line her forehead. As usual, she was pondering about contractor business. And as usual, it was about BK201. He had been active last night, and it happened to be that the person who died was actually some kind of important person in Section 7. No one had ever known that he was a contractor, quite good at hiding secrets, she thought. Either ways, the problem was always BK201. Never to be caught, never to be found. Splendid, for his side. Disastrous for Misaki's side. They didn't even have a clue to which who this mysterious contractor might be.

Oh well, Misaki sighed and leaned back in her chair. No point thinking about it, just relax. I might even invite Ootsuka to dinner.

* * *

Tokyo training grounds number 1, a place where all agents of the syndicate started and sometimes unlikely completed their training. A place, where Lan was due to start her lessons with Hei. He just didn't seem to see the point of it. There were a lot of tutors which could help her get through all the basic blah blah blah stuff, why get Hei to do it then?

"So how do we start?" Lan asked, a note of excitement and eagerness in her voice.

"First, choose your weapon." Hei said in an emotionless tone.

And so here we go. Lan's new life with the Syndicate's star contractor.

* * *

To be continued...

Lan: End of Chapter. Nice to meet you everyone! I am another person who shall be joining the plot from today!

Me: Welcome!

...: Congratz! But are you really an OC?

Lan: I suppose I am for now. ... Senpai! never thought I'd see you here!

... : I am everywhere.

Lan: I'm afraid I don't quite understand.

Me: Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough. Where's Hei btw?

... : He went to Homerun Ramen again.

Me: I don't mind you popping anywhere, but just don't let anyone else see ya, especially Hei.

...: Hai hai.

Me: Anyways, end of chapter 2! Once again a bit short. Reviews would be appreciated!


	3. Beginning

A/N: Third Chapter... Beginning of what?

And as always, I never know when I happen to put a spoiler in the chapter, so watch out (YOU ARE WARNED! XD)

Disclaimer: Once again, and forever onwards, I don't own Darker Than Black. It belongs to all the wonderful people who made it!

OC Description:

Codename: Lan (which is blue in chinese)

Real name unknown. A non contractor who is assigned to Hei's team as part of her training. Whereabouts of family unknown. Said to have a younger brother. Always has her hair in a braide. Has green eyes..

* * *

 _ **Black Star Shower 2: Bloody Sakura**_

Chapter 3: Beginning _  
_

"No, you're holding it wrong."

"Gomen." Lan adjusted the way she held the long pointed spear for the milllionth time.

"Here." Hei went behind the girl and held her hands in his own, changing the way she gripped the weapon. This made Lan realise just how professional Hei was and how much she still had to learn.

"Try again."

Lan plastered a look of determination on her face and stood ready as Hei took his place opposite her.

She pressed forward towards Hei's right, the spear only to be met by Hei's awaiting split blade, forcing it back towards it's owner.

"Put in force, but at the same time watch your opponent. Pull back in defense whey they already block your offense." Hei instructed.

"Hai."

"Let's take a break for now."

Lan let out a sigh as Hei trust her a bottle of ice cold water.

"Arigatou."

As she drank the liquid, she felt her insides instantly relax itself to enjoy the sensation.

"You've improved on the basics. Just need more practice on your spear."

Training had been going on well. So far Lan had managed to improve on basic hand in hand combat. For a girl at the age of 12, she was doing quite well. Though not a contractor, Hei had to admit that she stood a good chance in missions too. However, just the basics wouldn't be of much use in missions as most contractors they were up against had weapons. If she really wanted to survive, she would need to master the techniques of using a spear. When choosing her weapon, she had thought that it was going to be the easiest to control. She might have been wrong, since it was pretty long. Hei, despite being emotionless, wasn't that bad as a tutor. He taught really well, but it sometimes nerved Lan that he might lose his temper if she kept doing it wrong.

"Hei?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I go on a mission with you? Just once..."

"No Lan, not yet."

"Please, I promise I won't intervene or anything."

"No." Hei replied firmly, indicating that that was it and nothing else was to be said.

Lan's head drooped slightly and she started muttering under her breath. Hei heard what she said and placed his hand on her head and patted it.

"When you are ready. I promise."

"But, when will I be ready?"

"We'll just have to see."

* * *

 **Yawn~ It feels like I had a very long nap. Nevermind, it is time to wake up.  
** **It's time to find a new master again.**  
 **Rrgh! It's so annoying! I can't just roam this place on my own. All because of a stupid human who locked me here. So, I came down to the fact that I would need to find someone, a living being that would be able to withstand my powers. It isn't that easy, not many people are actually up to it. My last "Master" was a stupid fool and though he could use me to overthrow the so called syndicate while he himself was as weak as an ant on the floor, not even worth to be trash.**

 **Oh nevermind.  
It's time to set out on another journey.**

 **I don't know if it's going to even end.**

* * *

It was already night, and Hei was walking casually on the streets. He was making his way to the park again, wanting to stargaze. He knew that the stars were fake, he knew that just by looking at them they won't disappear, he knew that they would always remind him that he now always stargazed alone. Bai wasn't with him, she wasn't making wishes to the shooting stars that came pelting by.

Oh gods, Hei clutched his head as a whisp of pain flooded through it. It stayed for a minute or so then disappeared, leaving Hei slightly dazed. Everytime he recalled a memory about Bai and him, there was always a small feeling that he had forgotten something, or someone. That resulted in headaches that disappeared as fast as it had come.

It wasn't like him to be pondering over these, after all it had become natural that some kind of pain would be triggered if he remembered that he had lost Bai.

Hei trudged on with no much consciousness of where he was going, until he bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The person said.

"I'm fine," Hei replied while dusting himself off and raised his head. "Kirihara san?"

"Oh, Li kun! Nice to see you!" Kirihara Misaki said enthusiastically.

"What are you doing here?" Hei asked with a fake smile on his face.

"Just thought I'd look at the stars in the park" She replied, returning his smile.

"What a coincidence, I am heading there as well." Hei said.

"Well then, should we go together?" Misaki inquired.

Hei nodded and the two set off towards the park.

* * *

 _xx Place skip...We are now "IN THE PARK"...xx_

"Even though the stars are fake, they are still quite beautiful aren't they?" Misaki said.

"Hai." Hei replied gently while thinking quite the opposite in his head.

"But there are always very mysterious stars, ones that I try to chase down during work and yet I never catch them."

Hei paused a while before replying "Are stars criminals then?" He had an idea of who Misaki was indicating.

"Oh no no." She said hurriedly, "It's just an expression."

"Oh."

"You see that one there?" She pointed to one that was among a triangle shaped by stars, "That one is the most curious of all."

Hei gazed at his own star, of course it wasn't glittering he wasn't using his ability.

"Also that one." She continued.

Hei's gaze was directed to a star that seemed separated from the rest, glinting with a small tinge of black. It was isolated and looked very weak, almost invisible among the nameless stars.

"Why is it so dim?" Hei asked.

"I've got no idea." Misaki replied simply.

They stayed like that for quite a while, just watching the random stars that dotted the sky.

At that moment, a shooting star pelted past as Misaki's phone rang.

"Hai. Hai. I will be ther in a second." She hung up.

"Sorry Li kun, urgent business." Misaki said apologetically.

"It's okay, see you." Hei replied with a Li smile plastered to his face.

Misaki darted off as Hei returned to his usual emotionless mask. He gazed back up at the star that looked very lonely, it somehow reminded him of himself, how he was alone.

What's this?

Hei's hand wiped a trickle of wetness down his face. Was this, a tear? Why was he crying anyways?

He looked at the star again.

But it was gone.

* * *

 _In the darkness, her eyes stirred..._

* * *

To be continued...

Me: You don't know how long this took me.

Hei: You could have finished it earlier if you wouldn't keep playing games.

Me: It's not my fault!

Hei: *rolls his eyes* Whatever. *Trails out*

...: *Enter* Finally finshed?

Me: Yep. So this brings us to the end of chapter 3. I will admit, I wasn't concentrating when I was doing this, so it is quite boring. But, until the next, see ya!


	4. Somewhere Deep Down

A/N: Hello again, welcome to somewhere deep down. Let's see what we discover today

And as always, I never know when I happen to put a spoiler in the chapter, so watch out (YOU ARE WARNED! XD)

Disclaimer: Once again, and forever onwards, I don't own Darker Than Black. It belongs to all the wonderful people who made it!

OC Description:

Codename: Lan (which is blue in chinese)

Real name unknown. A non contractor who is assigned to Hei's team as part of her training. Whereabouts of family unknown. Said to have a younger brother. Always has her hair in a braide. Has green eyes..

* * *

 _ **Black Star Shower 2: Bloody Sakura**_

Chapter 4: Somewhere Deep Down _  
_

 _ **She sits on the throne, gazing absent mindedly at her nails. It was so boring, just sitting here all day long with nothing to do. To be honest, if anyone was to be in her position, they would be working all through the day and night with no time to rest. And yet she was here doing nothing. Consider her lazy, consider her anyway you like. She had already finished everything that needed her to complete, in fact no one in their realm had ever remembered a monarch who could work so efficiently. The girl was beautiful, one of a kind. Her elegant black hair trailed down her back and her features always looked bright and vivid. But "working hard" and "beauty" wasn't everything. Being considered the strangest, almost like a lunatic, this person we are talking about is actually the type that you would least expect to be sitting in the palace that belonged to the Demon Overlord.  
**_

 _ **"Master."**_

 _ **"Hm?"**_

 _ **A man came up with his head bowed down low.**_

 _ **"The Baron is seeking your presence."**_

 _ **The Overlord, merely a girl of 19 years, stood up from her glorious throne sighing, but suddenly a voice came booming out from the dark entrance hall.**_

 _ **"There would be no need for that. Please stay seated, my dear..."  
**_

 _ **The Baron came walking into the light, and bowed down in front of the throne. As he stood up, he realised that there wasn't anyone to be seen in front of him. Just then, an incredible aura materialized out of nowhere behind him.  
**_

 _ **"Call me "dear" again, and its death. Or worse, its off with your emblem." The voice hissed. The Baron instantly felt a chill zoom up his spine and hit his neck. All he could feel, all he could think of was...**_

 _ **"Yes..." He whispered back uncertainly.**_

 _ **"You shall address me as Overlord."**_

 _ **"Yes, of course. My most sincere apologies, Overlord." The Baron raised his voice and hoping that it wouldn't give away his feeling of terror deep down.**_

 _ **"Thank you." The girl appears back on her throne, looking lazily at her nails. Her billowing hair finally resting down her back was the only evidence that she had even moved.**_

 _ **"So your business?" She commanded.**_

 _ **Taking a deep breath to recover, The Baron regained his composture and said " The thing that you have requested is currently waiting within the Southern Chamber."**_

 _ **"Good. It seems that you are not that useless after all."**_

 _ **With a gesture of her hand, the master motioned her servant to go check on the goods. The Baron remained kneeling on the ground as the servant's coat brushed past his face.**_

 _ **"Well then, anything else?"**_

 _ **"No, that will be it for now, Overlord."**_

 _ **"Then get out of my sight." She said simply, looking up at him, forcing The Baron to lift his face.**_

 _ **"As you wish." With a last bow, The Baron retreated into the shadows and as soon as he was out of the Demon Overlord's sight, he ran for it. Not turning back until he reached the entrance towards Castle of Abbadon. He was still shaking slightly, the thought of taking off his emblem was taunting. In the Demon Realm, death wasn't such a bad thing as if one kept the soul untouched, they could actually be revived under some circumstances.**_

 _ **But the emblem. The emblem meant everything.  
**_

 _ **Every Demon came to this world bearing a symbol that would classify their powers, social status and authority. Those who were blessed with the chance to even enter the Castle of Abbadon were considered top class, just below the royals. Losing the emblem would have meant you had nothing, not even classified to be a demon. Only the royals had the ability to take away ones emblem. but it so happened that this particular Overlord decided to give the technique to one of her most faithful servants.  
**_

 _ **The Baron shuddered at the thought again, quickly mounting his wyvern he fled into the night.**_

 _ **Idiot. The Demon Overlord thought to herself, her bright and 10 year old child like, eyes shimmering with blue glitter. She had saw the fleeing Baron with her abilty of Clairvoyance. She sighed and sat up straight in a throne, waiting patienly for her servant to return.  
**_

 _ **At last, he came in through the darkness and bent down at her feet.**_

 _ **"Master, everything is ready. All that is left is the descent."**_

 _ **"Very good." The Overlord, smiled one of her beautiful and yet petrifying smiles and the servant didn't dare meet her eyes.**_

 _ **"You have done well. Go rest, I will take it from now on." She continued, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.**_

 _ **The servant disappeared into nothingness, and the Demon Overlord finally stood up. It was time, to do a bit of research.**_

* * *

Lan was alone in the training facility. She didn't have a lesson with Hei today as he was on a mission, so she was just practicing all the techniques by herself. It was said that she was to have a test as to see how much she had progressed and whether she could go on missions or not. She felt nervous, although not too bad as Hei had built up her confidence making her believe that she would do quite well. She only hoped it would go on as planned.

Then there was another problem. Would it be very difficult to keep up with other contractors, since they had their abilities and all she had was a spear, and well guts and wits, and some useful training. She tried not to worry too much about it, but being human her doubts became only worse. Now she wondered how it would be different if she was a contractor and not a human. The idea didn't actually seem too bad from her view, although losing all emotion seemed a too big price to pay.

So she let that thought go, dissolving into the endless swirls of her mind. It was hard, trying to focus on practising and remembering why exactly she ended up here in the first place. It wouldn't have turned out like this if everything didn't happen on that fateful day. It all started when her friend had suddenly become a contractor. A contractor, rational thinkers who only did things that were to their own benefit. All types of emotions gone, not even the faintest sign of care or love or anything.

Today, they are your best friend. The next, why, you are standing with a murderer.

Lan sighed. She gave up on trying to focus and decided to go and have lunch instead. As she slowly stirred her soup, she remembered the times when she would always bring her dinner and enjoy it with someone else, occasionally bringing her mother's photo album with her.

All she could say, was "What a distant past..."

* * *

 _I can feel it. Something is going to happen. Is that...is that light I see?_

* * *

 **Keke...I have reached my temporal destination. It's been quite a long time since I been here, and not much has really changed. The same dark feeling, the same air that roamed around her territory. I should go visit her now, shouldn't I? Tell her of my stories, my adventures. I wonder what her reaction would be like when she sees me on her doorstep. Should I go see her? Would she even remember me?  
**

 **Oh nevermind, I am already standing in front of the Castle of Abbadon.**

* * *

To be continued...

Me: The end of another chapter! YEAH!

...: You seriously took ages.

Me: Well I had a writer's block okay? How about you try to do it next time?

...: Nah, good luck.

Lan: I could help.

Me: Lan, just get on with your training plz.

Lan: Why?

Me: Cause I said so and I am the author. Well here is the end of chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Legends

A/N: *Yawn* I'm so tired, you don't know how annoying exams can be...But I have found the time to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

And as always, I never know when I happen to put a spoiler in the chapter, so watch out (YOU ARE WARNED! XD)

Disclaimer: Once again, and forever onwards, I don't own Darker Than Black. It belongs to all the wonderful people who made it!

OC Description:

Codename: Lan (which is blue in chinese)

Real name unknown. A non contractor who is assigned to Hei's team as part of her training. Whereabouts of family unknown. Said to have a younger brother. Always has her hair in a braide. Has green eyes..

Oh, and there's going to be another one added here in somewhere like the next chapter...

* * *

 _ **Black Star Shower 2: Bloody Sakura**_

Chapter 5: Legends  


 _ **"Eun..."  
**_

 _ **I motioned the servant off, seeing as he was about to tell the girl off for not bowing to me the moment she entered my chamber. As I stood from my throne, the girl gave me a wolfish grin showing her canines.**_

 _ **"It's a long time since we met." She said casually.**_

 _ **I approached and drew her into a friendly embrace.**_

 _ **"Where were you? One day you were here, and the next you just disappeared." I inquired, letting go of her and commanding the servant to bring her a chair with a wave of my hand.**_

 _ **"Well, you know the drill." She said as she sat down and I retreated to my throne. "Master dies, find something else."**_

 _ **"So you still haven't been able to break the seal?" I said with amusment.**_

 _ **"That would explain why I am here to seek your assisstance." She replied, looking me straight in the eyes.**_

 _ **I chuckled lightly, then added "You mean to tell me that Eun, the strongest shifter of all time, can't get pass a single human?"**_

 _ **Eun eyed me aggressively, trying very hard to conceal her emotions but obviously failing. I laugh again at her expression.**_

 _ **"Eun, I could try and help you."**_

 _ **Her eyes lit up, and she immediately looked like an obediant dog.**_

 _ **"Really?"**_

 _ **"Under some conditions of course." I commented coolly.**_

 _ **Eun leaned in close and hissed "Don't you do this to me."**_

 _ **"Why not? I am not the Demon Overlord for nothing."**_

 _ **She gave me a long stare, then said "The price?"**_

 _ **"Oh, you'll find out. Besides, are you really sure I can help you? I mean, there are quite a lot of others out there."**_

 _ **"You're the only one I still remember. All those years of being trapped, my memories were eaten away." Eun whispered, her head lowering slightly.**_

 _ **I approached and lifted her chin, "Eun, it will be alright."**_

 _ **She didn't reply, but merely looked back up at me.**_

 _ **I smiled, and I think this one was actually quite genuine. That was rare, for me anyways.**_

* * *

 _xxx Hei's side...xxx  
_

"Hei?"

No response.

"Hei...?"

Nothing still.

"HEI! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

Huang finally burst out, staring at their star contractor who was lying on the bench, looking absentmindedly at the sky. Geez, contractors nowadays. Hei grunted, a sign that yes his attention was still in the mission details. Even so, his mind was still drifting around a certain star. Huang sighed, and took a big long breath out of his cigarette.

"Anyway," He continued, regarding the rest of his team, "Is everyone one clear with tonight's details?"

Everyone nodded, except Hei who was still lost in his own thoughts.

Until he felt it.

He sat bolt upright just as Mao called his name sharply. He must have felt it too.

A great burst of energy, such a great wave of...of nothing. Nothing, just pitch black. Hei's attention sprang upwards, surprised to see that the sky was still visible, with its many stars twinkling ever so inoccently. As if to contrast it all, the star Hei's mind had been circling around all morning was blazing, giving that dark aura which shunned all its companions far away.

Was that a new contractor? If so, who would be stupid enough to use his or her abilities so harshly? Giving off all the energy, isn't it obvious that the syndicate would definitely target them?

 _Run..._

What?

Suddenly, everything turned back to normal. It was as if nothing had happened.

Hei glanced at Mao, he too was panting at the impact of the vision, or was it reality, that they had seen.

"What's wrong?" Huang asked the both of them.

"Didn't...didn't you feel...it?" Mao managed to rasp out.

"What?" Lan asked. Was it just his eyes playing tricks on him, or was there sweat on her face?

"So only Hei and I?..."

Hei quickly made the connection.

"Contractors only..." He said.

"Okay, I don't care what the two of your weirdos saw, I just want all of you to focus on the task tonight." Huang spat.

Just what exactly was that? It was as if... as if all hope had just suddenly disappeared from the world.

But how was that possible?

How was it possible to feel it again when he already lost Bai and everything he held dear?

* * *

 ** _"Where are we going?" Eun asked.  
_**

 ** _"You'll see." I replied simply._**

 ** _I won't tell her my plans, not yet at least. Afterall, knowing too much information wasn't part of the bargain. Then why exactly did I bring her along? Well, safety precautions._**

 ** _We were walking along the pathway to Hell. Yep, that Hell. Where everything resides in eternal resentment, vengeance, darkness, nothingness. This was considered the lowest, most uncivilised section of the Demon realm. Mostly those who lost their emblems would flee here, and others were here to set up stalls, forming the infamous Black Market.  
_**

 ** _So what business did the Demon Overlord and the strongest shifter of all time have here?_**

 ** _"What are we here for?" Eun asked once again impatiently._**

 ** _"Now now, be pateint~" I said cheekily, patting her on her head._**

 ** _She gave me a very dark stare and muttered "You and your secrets."_**

 ** _I only chuckled and continued on._**

 ** _A claw out of the darkness, aimed at my face._**

 ** _"Lu!" Eun shouted in warning, already in fighting stance, ready to shift._**

 ** _A dagger, shot towards the danger and pierced it a centimetre from my face._**

 ** _"Overlord."_**

 ** _A man materialized behind me. He was wearing a dark blue vest over a black shirt with matching pants. The sleeves of his jacket drifted in the wind, the ripped bottom at the back swaying along. His short, white hair looked like the only bright thing in his attire. The man was holding three daggers in one hand, the other holding a gunblade._**

 ** _"Akatuski." I returned cooly. "I've been wondering where you were."_**

 ** _"My apologies Overlord, your previous task did take some time." Akatsuki reported, bending down on one knee._**

 ** _I smirked, "I am capable of protecting myself."_**

 ** _He didn't reply, only kept his head bent low._**

 ** _"Come, join us on our expedition." I beckoned both him and Eun along._**

 ** _"Oh, I believe you know Eun?"_**

 ** _"Yes sire." Akatuski turned towards Eun and bowed his head "Pleasure to meet you."_**

 ** _Eun nodded back and turned back to the Overlord "You never told me you had a new bodyguard."_**

 ** _I laughed and didn't reply. She needn't know about Akatsuki's past._**

 ** _By now, the three of us had reached a great clock tower. This clock, actually shows exactly how many people were still alive in Hell. Day by day, it would go backwards. Then one day, it would move fowards again as more people were banished from civilisation.  
_**

 ** _The door was sealed by me a few years ago, when I still had my...um, let's say last participant in my experiment. Believe me, it didn't turn out good. Now, it was just a place where I stored all my various books, potions and research equipment.  
_**

 ** _Raising my hand, I muttered a few spells as my eyes glowed yellow. A black sakura symbol appeared in front of us, which then withered away. Simple really, to seal the door with darkness first, then melt it away with light. Then again, it was wierd how the Demon Overlord, the one closest to darkness, was able to manipulate light energy. That's why no one knows about it..yet. Not even the two behind me, they just think its some other kind of ability._**

 ** _The door creaked backwards, revealing the darkness beyond. Quite a lot of dust rose from the ground, and I wrinkled my nose. The three of us proceeded onwards._**

 ** _I heard Eun stumble, even Akatsuki was seeming uneasy._**

 ** _"Ummm...Lu?"_**

 ** _"Hm?"_**

 ** _"I can't see a thing."_**

 ** _"Very well Eun, shift please."_**

 ** _In an instant, the presence of the girl behind me ceased to exist as a fox took its place. The "Millennium Fox Eun", how I missed having her rampaging by my side._**

 ** _"As for you Akatsuki, forgive me that I want to keep the corridor dark. So..." I turned towards him and placed my hand on the star shaped symbol on his head. Giving him a temporal boost on his night vision, I retreated. Looks like he still has quite a bit of human in him._**

 ** _"Thank you." He bowed again, and I gave a wave of my hand._**

 ** _"Do work on your night vision."_**

 ** _"Your wish is my command."_**

 ** _With vision taken care of, we continued on the path, and finally reached the door. Well, it's not really a door, just a veil of silk, hardly visible in the darkness. I gave my bodyguard a nod, and he moved fowards to reveal what lay beyond.  
_**

 ** _The chamber was very bright compared to the corridor, and in the centre, was the fruit of our expedition. The two behind me instantly tensed. Good, I thought, they never let down their guard._**

 ** _"I am going to let her out. Please, step aside." I said coolly, completely relaxed at the situation._**

 ** _The two remained halted behind me, not moving at all. I sigh, if it wasn't because that it was these two particular people, I would have murdered them by now._**

 ** _"Very well."_**

 ** _I closed my eyes, mustering the strength within me, then let them out in an explosion of dark waves. Eyes glowing red, I gazed up at the target._**

 ** _The crystal shuddered, its content moving along with it. Then, a crack, then another. It was shattering, crumbling into little bits of shadow that melted away onto the glowing magical symbols I had drawn so many weeks ago._**

 ** _At last, the outer cocoon was clear, and the core fell right into the centre._**

 ** _I moved towards it as it stirred, slowly sitting up._**

 ** _What a mess..._**

 ** _"Overlord" Akatsuki said sharply, instantly sprinting fowards. I held up a hand to restrain him as I bent down._**

 ** _"Hello" I whispered._**

 ** _It looked up, its eyes were covered by the many strands of black hair that spread around its skinny figure._**

 ** _It rasped, clawing at me._**

 ** _Sigh, does it even have a taste for elegance?_**

 ** _That wasn't the end though._**

 ** _"Looks like you need a boost." I said matter of factly, and reached to place my hand on its forehead._**

 ** _It sprang backwards with lightning speed, and was carried into the air by...what? It's own abilities, I doubt it. It shrieked and howled its head off, writhing and screaming. My energy was too much for the poor thing._**

 ** _"Let it out." I hiss._**

 ** _With another gush of wind, the figure was engulfed in a dark orb, which was starting to diffuse around us, acting as blades that shot this way and that._**

 ** _"Lu!" I heard Eun yell, but it was so distant._**

 ** _I chuckle._**

 ** _"Calm yourself."_**

 ** _I moved fowards, all the blades of darkness deflect off my sheild as I advance. I am fascinated, completely in awe that this could very well be the answer._**

 ** _"That's enough."_**

 ** _With a gesture of my right hand, a scythe materialized and I swung it across. My combat attire fitted itself onto my features and the ribbon at the back flowed, buffeted by the impact. Instead of the usual black long dress I word, many people say I am a gothic loli, I was now clad in a black battle suit with a very short skirt which were both lined with a streak with white at the top. My boots reached up my thigh, and four blades materialized at the back as black gloves cascaded up my arm. They say I am the descendant of Nemesis itself. Even my hair decided to extend itself up to the lower half of my back. Sigh, how I still hate this attire. A unpenetratable ring spread like wind from my body and outwards, shoving everything back, except for Eun and Akatsuki who stood their ground._**

 ** _The figure dropped, unconscious onto the stone floor as everything died down._**

 ** _"Pity, she could have more potential than that." I say aloud._**

 ** _I turn back to see a stunned Eun still in Millienium Fox mode and Akatsuki who was trying not to take the surprise take over. He quickly recovered and bowed down.  
_**

 ** _"Overlord, please change back."_**

 ** _That's nice, he still remembers the consequences of being in combat mode. Nevertheless, I waved a hand._**

 ** _"Akatsuki, take it with us. Eun, shift back, your looks will attract too much attention on the way. I will explain to the both of you later."_**

 ** _So what if this could have disloged the human world, I have what I want._**

 ** _And that alone is enough._**

* * *

To be continued...

Me: Uh~~~ That took sooooooooooooo long...

Fae: I like being a fox.

Akatsuki: *bows low as Lu enters* Overlord.

Me: You are so loyal.

Lu: Really? My name is Lu?

Me: It's just a nickname okay... Anyways, that's it for now. Did you like it?


	6. Awakened One

A/N: Hello again! Now, just what exactly does Lu have in mind?

And as always, I never know when I happen to put a spoiler in the chapter, so watch out (YOU ARE WARNED! XD)

Disclaimer: Once again, and forever onwards, I don't own Darker Than Black. It belongs to all the wonderful people who made it!

OC Description:

-Codename: Lan (which is blue in chinese)

Real name unknown. A non contractor who is assigned to Hei's team as part of her training. Whereabouts of family unknown. Said to have a younger brother. Always has her hair in a braide. Has green eyes..

-Eun

Strongest shifter of all time. Able to take the form of the Millenium Fox. Close friend of the Overlord.

-Demon Overlord Lu

19 year old girl. Normally dressed like a gothic loli. When eyes glow blue, using ability of clairvoyance (able to see things without being in surroundings). When eyes glow yellow, using light ability. Other secrets to be revealed.

-Akatsuki

Butler/Bodyguard of the young Overlord Lu. Wears a dark blue vest over a black shirt with matching pants. Never wears the sleeves of his jacket, which is ripped at the back. Has short, white hair. Uses three daggers and gunblades. Seems no to be completely demon according to Lu.

* * *

 _ **Black Star Shower 2: Bloody Sakura**_

Chapter 6: Awakened One

 _"Hello"_

 _The girl had said._

 _Then she put all this dark energy into me._

 _It hurt. It really did. It was banishing everything within me that wasn't itself. I feel empty. I feel like nothing. I don't want to exist anymore._

 _"Calm yourself." She said_

 _I don't know how to . I am lost. I am frightened. What do I do? But her voice seemed to sooth me. How though? I don't seem to recognise her, she doesn't look like she's got good intentions either. Why do I trust her?_

 _I reach for her, I want to know what she is, who she is. Moreover, why I have this feeling of nostalgia. My hand falls short, I have lost too much energy._

 _She swings her scythe. That looks familiar too. It overpowers me, just by one slash and I am on the floor once again. I hear her retreat. I hear muffled commands. Arms wrap themselves around me and I am whisked away by her servant I think._

 _Then I become unconscious._

 _I am tired. I am so tired. I didn't want to be woken from my slumber. I wanted to sleep forever. Somehow I feel like I should have been left isolated for eternity. Perhaps I just lost track of everything and was just hallucinating._

 _A voice._

 _So familiar. I want to grasp it. I want to hold on. But who's was it? It feels...distant. But do I even have a past?_

 _Who am I? Why do I exist?_

* * *

 ** _She doesn't seem to be stirring. Now my servant had finally cleaned the figure up, yes I am starting to recognise her. If I could just get those strands of hair away. Why, you ask, don't I just cut them? I suppose, I am afraid of what I will find underneath. Afraid? The Demon Overlord? Me? Nonsense.  
_**

 ** _Before I get carried away by my own thoughts, I ought to take care of, um let's say my personal problems. I retreated into a secret room behind my chambers and materialized my core. The top petal had a teeny crack, barely noticeable. And yet it was small damage like this that could lead to my ultimate downfall. Funny, how my core takes the form of a sakura flower. I think it was once, pink I think? Now it was complete tinted with black, and constantly glowing._**

 ** _I should explain this to Eun and Akatsuki now. Eun needs to know some details for her to complete her contract with me. As for Akatsuki, I guess it's just wrong if the butler doesn't know something._**

 ** _So here the three of us are._**

 ** _I sit lazily on my throne, Akatsuki standing opposite and off to the side. Eun was leaning against a pillar to my left._**

 ** _"Out with it." Eun said in a demanding tone.  
_**

 ** _Akatsuki was by her in a blink of an eye, pointing one of his gunblades at her neck._**

 ** _"Respect." He hissed._**

 ** _Eun was staring daggers at the bodyguard, but he was not backing down either._**

 ** _"Both of you calm down. This is an order."_**

 ** _Akatsuki slowly lowered his weapon and walked back to his side. Eun just shrugged and leaned back once more._**

 ** _"Shall we start then?" I said casually as if nothing had happened._**

 ** _"The thing, or more politely, the girl we just picked up is to play a important part in my upcoming plans. And that is where you come in Eun. You are to protect her, make her understand how things work in our world and our realm."_**

 ** _"So I'm suppose to babysit that thing?" Eun asked disbelievingly._**

 ** _"Yes."_**

 ** _Short and simple, right?_**

 ** _"But...but.." She stuttered._**

 ** _"Fulfill your deal Eun. And don't talk back to me." I was starting to lose my impatience._**

 ** _Seeing the look I had on my face, Eun instantly recoiled and bowed her head._**

 ** _"Yes Overlord."_**

 ** _"Good."_**

 ** _"So, my plan. You see, my people are starving, craving for something more than what they already have. Even I have to admit that it is getting a little boring staying in the Demon Realm, especially when I am confined most of the time to the Castle of Abbadon. Then I realised, why not claim somthing else, occupy another dimension? This is why I have decided to intrude on the human world and finish what our ancestors failed to do."_**

 ** _Akatsuki murmured "Hell's Gate and Heaven's Gate."_**

 ** _"Exactly. That world is rightfully ours, we are the decendants of those who once ruled that dimension. The Gates are evidence, our ancestors wanted us to gain access to that place."  
_**

 ** _"How did the humans force us back out of their world then?" Eun asked._**

 ** _"The Angels. They shunned us out with all their holy light. Contractors, they aren't a biproduct of the Gate, they are actually those gifted by the angels. Due to the existence of the gates however, they became emotionless, and this was what the Angels didn't foresee. Dolls were those were affected so much by the Gate that they lost their blessing, indicating that they could actually contain a little Demon in them. We shall use this against them, use them to scout around first. Then we will lauch our invasion."_**

 ** _"Our kind will prevail, with Luciela S. Erendil in their lead." I cackled, rising from my throne and materializing my weapon._**

 ** _"Master."_**

 ** _The servant came up, pushing a bed with the girl lying on top of it. Her hair was short now, half of my length._**

 ** _"Good."_**

 ** _The three of us approached the unconscious figure._**

 ** _Eun gasped. Akatsuki was trying to maintain a straight face._**

 ** _"Luciela..."_**

 ** _Using my full name, she must be trying to figure out whether this was reality or not._**

 ** _"Yes Eun? And didn't Akatsuki tell you respect?"_**

 ** _She gave me a unbelieving stare that indicated she wasn't listening to a word I said._**

 ** _"Lu, she looks...she looks just like you..."_**

* * *

Hei was once again lost in deep thought, sitting against the wall in his apartment. Tonight, they were to enter Hell's Gate. A place where contractors go wild. He was worried, apart from the fact that he was going to have to go there again, but Lan was also to go with him. He was quite sure that she would be fine, otherwise their training would have been for nothing. Somehow however, he still felt worried, and he couldn't voice why.

Then there was that voice. The voice that said clearly, though barely audible

 _Run..._

Once again, he didn't know why? Why exactly he felt a feeling of nostalgia when he heard that urgent command. But a command from who? A command? Why was it a command, shouldn't it be more like a warning?

Nevermind all that, he should focus on preparing for tonight.

* * *

Lan was staring out the window of Yin's tobacco shop. She felt very excited, happy that tonight was the opportunity to prove herself. A chance to show off all her training had paid off. Despite being beside herself, she still couldn't help being nervous. It was her first mission afterall, what would she encounter? And Hell's Gate. Lan was delighted to find out that she would finally get a chance to enter that mysterious place, uncover its forever existing veil.

Was that how she really felt?

Lan sighed. Something else was on her mind. She hadn't dared to tell anyone, not when Hei and Mao were the only ones to have acknowledged what had happened.

She hadn't told anyone...

that she had saw it too.

* * *

To be continued...

Me: End of another chapter!

...: *pretends to vomit* ewww, that was disgusting.

Me: What did you do now? *rolls my eyes*

...: I was trying to bake a cake. And like you, and thanks to you, I failed and it tasted horrible.

Me: *horror struck* How did you know I fail at baking?

...: *grins evily* I have my sources...

Me: *writes in my notebook "Remember to nerf ...'s ability.."

...: HEY!

Me: Well, here's the end of chapter 6! Did you like it?


	7. Encounter

A/N: *Yawn* I am tired. Why am I always tired? I don't know...

And as always, I never know when I happen to put a spoiler in the chapter, so watch out (YOU ARE WARNED! XD)

Disclaimer: Once again, and forever onwards, I don't own Darker Than Black. It belongs to all the wonderful people who made it!

OC Description:

-Codename: Lan (which is blue in chinese)

Real name unknown. A non contractor who is assigned to Hei's team as part of her training. Whereabouts of family unknown. Said to have a younger brother. Always has her hair in a braide. Has green eyes..

-Eun

Strongest shifter of all time. Able to take the form of the Millenium Fox. Close friend of the Overlord.

-Demon Overlord Luciela S. Erendil.

19 year old girl. Normally dressed like a gothic loli. When eyes glow blue, using ability of clairvoyance (able to see things without being in surroundings). When eyes glow yellow, using light ability. Other secrets to be revealed. Combat attire: black battle suit with short skirt, both lined with streak of white at top. Black boots reached up to thigh, four blades materialized back and black gloves up arm.

-Akatsuki

Butler/Bodyguard of the young Overlord Lu. Wears a dark blue vest over a black shirt with matching pants. Never wears the sleeves of his jacket, which is ripped at the back. Has short, white hair. Uses three daggers and gunblades. Seems no to be completely demon according to Lu.

* * *

 _ **Black Star Shower 2: Bloody Sakura**_

Chapter 7: Encounter  


 _I know something is going to happen.  
_

 _From the moment that girl had touched me, I had this uneasy feeling._

 _My eyes fluttered open, and realised that I was once again taken elswhere._

 _I looked around the place as my body eased itself off the bed that servant person was pushing.  
_

 _That girl was there, accompanied by a man and another girl. They all had this incredulous expression plastered to their faces, except for her._

 _"Lu, she looks...she looks just like you..."_

 _So her name is Lu._

 _Lu approached me, we were even the same height._

 _"How are you feeling?" She asked in such a gentle voice that I couldn't recognise as the one that controlled all that dark energy._

 _"Fine, thank you." My voice. Was that my voice? Why was it so...unusaully calm?_

 _She smiled, showing the tip of her canine._

 _She was cute, I had to give her that._

 _"Do you remember anything?"_

 _My mind started to wander around, did I have a past? All I can recall is eternal darkness, or was there something before that?_

 _Wait, there was something else._

 _A promise._

 _Something I need to fulfill._

 _Hei._

 _Yes, that was it._

 _My eyes grew wide as I remembered._

 _Hei, the man that meant so much to me._

 _All the while, Lu had been staring at me. Her smile had faded a little, as if sensing my sudden recollection._

 _"Looks like you still have a bit of those memories." she sighed._

 _"Remember this, memories are nothing but burdens. You do not need them anymore." Lu hissed, placing her hand on my forehead._

 _I wanted to recoil, retreat and get away from this place. My feet wouldn't budge, her now red and glowing eyes had mesmorised me._

 _Forget._

 _No! I don't want to. I still have things to do..._

 _You are reborn._

 _No..._

 _You are mine._

 _Hei..._

* * *

 ** _Pitiful, how she still held on to those as if it were a treasure. Strange how she can still remember them after being there for so long. Nevermind however, I have wiped everything anyways.  
_**

 ** _"Well, looks like she's going to be out for another few hours or so. Take her back to her room."  
_**

 ** _I gave a wave of my hand and turned back to my throne, dismissing the servant.  
_**

 ** _"Yes master." He bowed low and pushed the bed back the way he had came._**

 ** _I gazed after the figure on the bed. I do hope she can release her true potential now I gave her a chance to be reborn. Pathetic really, how did she even become one of the most feared contractors?_**

 ** _Turning back to the remaining two, I spoke up._**

 ** _"Eun, I apologise but you aren't going to accompany us for now. You are to teach that girl our ways, and give her everything she desires. Both of you shall be summoned later."_**

 ** _Eun looked as if she was about to retort, but thought better of it and bowed low._**

 ** _"As you wish, Overlord."_**

 ** _With that, she was off. Perhaps for a stroll around the Castle of Abbadon._**

 ** _"Akatsuki, come with me. And do prepare yourself, this is something even I myself wouldn't be able to handle alone."_**

 ** _My eyes glowed purple and a black hole appeared in front of the two of us._**

 ** _"May I ask where we are going, Overlord?"_**

 ** _"Let's just say we are playing the role of scouts now."_**

* * *

Hell's Gate, a mysterious area of space. It was here that Hei and Lan are to commence their first mission together. Huang's van pelted along the crowded streets of Tokyo, turning this way and that to reach their destination. Before minutes have past, they have arrived.

Hei was armed just like he normally was. Lan stood beside him, both hands holding tight onto her spear. She was shivering, or rather quivering with that urge and need to move on, to exprience the thrill only the first mission can give. Hei however, wasn't impressed.

"Calm down." He said in a monotone, still looking at the path ahead.

"Hai." Lan answered back in determination, and tried to let her heart resolve to a normal beat.

"Let's go."

They sped through endless clouds of mist, trying to navigate this way and that. Lopsided signs creaked menacingly in the wind, abandoned buildings howled its disapproval, mysterious flowers clawed at their feet. This was definitely not a place to linger, they must finish this quickly.

So, what exactly brough them to this hellish place?

To put it short, investigate.

Strange things have been popping here and there around the world, things have become...unbalanced. The syndicate believes the key lies in Hell's Gate, if they weren't the ones that caused the odd things anyways, and decided to put some contractors to the matter. It so happened that Hei's team was stationed closest, so they were given the honour. Their target would be to penetrate the Gate and try to arrive at the very centre.

To be honest, they had no idea where they were going, what they were to do. And seeing illusions wasn't going to help.

The girl in that black jumsuit, her hair tied up into a ponytail with two brown bangs at the side. That emotionless stare hit Hei like a bullet.

 _Bai..._

 _Why are you crying brother?_

 _I'm not._

 _Liar._

 _I'm not lying._

Hei reached out, fingers mere centimetres from his sister. Instead his outstreched hand was met by gloved fingers quite like his own. He looked up, Kuro no Shinigami gazed back at him, those slits for eyes looking so soul less.

He jumped back. He was the Kuro no Shinigami.

 _No, you are just my brother._

The times that he truly felt alive, was when he could enter this world clothed as darkness, the shadow of death. He thrashed, he killed when it all become too much.

He hated killing, he never really liked it. Yet it served the purpose of relieving himself of everything, diving out of reality and into...a feeling somewhat like bitter, sweet at the same time.

 _Why?_

Hei is a contractor, he is not supposed to have feelings. Perhaps it was best that he stayed cloaked as Kuro no Shinigami.

 _Why didn't you save me?_

That drew him back to reality. He wasn't able to protect what he had desired the most. Everything was taken away.

 _Why?_

How can I save you when I can't even save myself? How could I remain sane after so many years of pain?

"Hei!"

Hei jolted back by a sudden pull on the hand.

Lan was by his side, an anxious expression inked on her face.

"Hei, you're crying." she said uncomfortably.

Indeed, a trickle of salt water trailed down from his left eye and onto the floor. He quickly wiped it away.

"Where are we?"

Before Lan could answer, both of them tensed. Sensing something, or someone approach.

A feeling of oppression instantly rained down on the two, drowning them in the feeling of dread. They were too weak, they won't be able to fight this off. Lan's thoughts spun around and around, making her stumble. Hei wasn't dealing with it better, but he just managed to raise his head slightly.

A figure had landed in front of the two still unable to move.

Both feet on the ground with one hand accompanying them in a kneeling position, it paused. The hair covered its face, making identity a mystery.

Then, the figure turned towards them.

That stare alone was enough to freeze Hei completely.

The eyes bulged, stretched to their limits. Two pure black iris gazed back at the contractor, a streak of red running through the middle. It still had the remenants of a slowly dying purple aura.

That stare alone changed fate. It was forever inked into Hei's mind. He knew he was suppose to recognise it, to understand it. To know that there was actually something else that was meant to be in them.

But as he gazed emotionlessly back, he felt nothing.

Only a feeling of...

Murder.

* * *

To be continued...

Me: Blah~ this chapter didn't turn out too good.

Mao: That's because I wasn't in it.

Me: Shut up, you'll get your part later.

Mao: Meow~

Me: Anyways, as I did this before going to bed, there may be quite a lot of errrors. Do point them out to me plz...XD

Yin: You added an extra 'r' in 'errors'

Me: Thanks Yin. Here's the end of chapter 7, what did you think about it?


	8. The War Begins

A/N: And I'm back again with chapter 8. As the title implies, this is where the battle begins. Or...some things can get in the way...

And as always, I never know when I happen to put a spoiler in the chapter, so watch out (YOU ARE WARNED! XD)

Disclaimer: Once again, and forever onwards, I don't own Darker Than Black. It belongs to all the wonderful people who made it!

OC Description:

-Codename: Lan (which is blue in chinese)

Real name unknown. A non contractor who is assigned to Hei's team as part of her training. Whereabouts of family unknown. Said to have a younger brother. Always has her hair in a braide. Has green eyes..

-Eun

Strongest shifter of all time. Able to take the form of the Millenium Fox. Close friend of the Overlord.

-Demon Overlord Luciela S. Erendil.

19 year old girl. Normally dressed like a gothic loli. When eyes glow blue, using ability of clairvoyance (able to see things without being in surroundings). When eyes glow yellow, using light ability. Other secrets to be revealed. Combat attire: black battle suit with short skirt, both lined with streak of white at top. Black boots reached up to thigh, four blades materialized back and black gloves up arm.

-Akatsuki

Butler/Bodyguard of the young Overlord Lu. Wears a dark blue vest over a black shirt with matching pants. Never wears the sleeves of his jacket, which is ripped at the back. Has short, white hair. Uses three daggers and gunblades. Seems no to be completely demon according to Lu.

* * *

 _ **Black Star Shower 2: Bloody Sakura**_

Chapter 8: The War Begins  


The eyes penetrated through all defense both Hei and Lan had had in their minds and body. That alone was enough to fill an entire army with dread. Was this their plan then, to make them lose the will to fight?

"Well well, I never expected to meet the enemy on my first trip. But I suppose it doesn't matter, right Akatsuki?"

Now that the figure had straightened up, Hei could make out that she was wearing a black battle suit with a matching colour short skirt. A long black, demon wing came out the left side with a matching horn protruding from her hair. She was holding a magnificant, black scythe. Dusting herself off as if nothing had happened, she was talking to the man that had now materialized behind her.

"Overlord, do be careful. Though I agree it is interesting." He replied, patting off some debris as well.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

It was too much for Lan, she couldn't think straight, not under all the oppression. She ran fowards, readying her spear in an attempt to attck, to injure, to stop this aura of fear that affected everything.

The demon girl gave her another stare as she approached. Then, surprisingly, she laughed.

"This ought to be entertaining." She pressed her fist to her mouth, giggling uncontrollably.

Without warning, her free hand that held the weapon was raised high, and it formatted itself into a long spear with a curtain of black sakura petals. She drew it back, and pressed it forwards with all the strenghth she could muster.

It pelted through the air, aimed right at Lan's heart.

It was coming for her, she knew it, she knew where it was aiming to go. She couldn't dodge, she didn't have the time, she didn't have the speed. Was she going to die like this? Under an act of carelessness? Had Hei's training been done all for nothing? Lan was almost ready to brace fate, perhaps it was her destiny that she wasn't to reach her brother and father. Maybe her choice of coming to Japan and joining the Syndicate was wrong in the first place. What a pity, she hadn't even had a chance to explore this country yet. She hadn't seen the world for herself yet. Her whole life had once been clear, one of a normal girl. After _that,_ if was cloaked in a black veil, unknown. What had she been for living for? For vengeance, no. Just for answers. Answers for her existence.

Pity, she was going to die.

A body emerged in front of her.

Time froze in its tracks, as what had just happened sank into Lan's already messed up mind.

The figure placed itself in front of her and with his right hand pushed her to the side. This however, exposed his left side.

Exactly where the spear was heading.

It pierced through Hei's bulletproof trench coat and his soft flesh. However, lacking strength to move on, it became stuck halfway through. Blood was scurrying from the wound, dripping in large puddles everywhere.

"Ho, nice coat you got there. Or maybe I didn't use enough power. Remind me to work on that Akatsuki."

"Overlord, you are strong enough as it is."

"I suppose you are right."

Time had continued moving, but Lan's feet had decided to leave their post and stay frozen to the spot. Hei quickly ran towards her, spear still stuck in his left arm.

"Hei..." Lan rasped.

Hei's eyes glowed red and a strong current of electricity rushed through Lan's veins. Her body had no choice but to start moving once more.

"Run, Lan. RUN!" He bellowed.

Lan pelted in the direction they came. Never once turning back. And leaving Hei to his doom.

The man made to follow, but the girl held up a restraining hand.

"Hm... rational thinking. So you are a contractor, and she's not." The girl commented, and she held her hand up high. The black, shadow like spear dissolved into black petals, disappearing from view before returning to its master's outstretched hand.

"Who are you?" Hei hissed, suddenly aware of the immense pain on his left.

"You have no authority to know." She replied coolly.

"Overlord, this one has skill."

The man, seemingly her bodyguard, stood protectively in front of her.

Hei let his heartbeat return to normal, his breathing easing. Other than the wound on his left arm, he was fine. Even the aura of dread appeared to have been lifted. He ran over his options in his mind.

First, run for it just like he had told Lan.  
Nope, that wouldn't work as these two would most likely follow him. And where exactly would he run to? Bringing them outside of Hell's Gate would probably be the same as unleashing Hell on the whole of Tokyo.

Second, fight for his life.  
Could work, or maybe not. Afterall, he was outnumbered and lost one arm. Also, the enemy was skilled and still had unknown potential.

Third, negotiate.  
Try to find out what they want, their purpose of being here. Don't know if they are in a talkative mood though.

Hei opted for the third one, well at least the first part. Find out what they are up to, to report to the syndicate as the objective of the mission. Then, in the worst sanerio, the second option. Fight. If everything got out of hand, the first. Just run for it.

"Why are you here?" He whispered.

"Oh, just to take a look around this world. Actually Akatsuki, this place doesn't seem to pleasant. Is it really worth to take?"

The man pondered for a second, before replying "This is Hell's Gate, it was described as an avoided area in the documents. Perhaps it'll turn better once we are outside."

From what Hei heard, he could deduce that his world was going to be in war. Why though? And when?

"Human, tell me what is outside of this Gate." She commanded.

"How about you get past me and find out for yourself?" Hei challanged.

Her expression changed to a grim and sly smirk, eyes narrowing and looking smug.

"So much for rational thinking." She bent low, the weapon in her hand once again transforming in another storm of black petals.

"Though I don't really mind. Akatsuki, ready yourself."

"Hai."

Seeing that his master was now lying on her stomach, her hands wrapped around a 140cm long sniper rifle, an AS50, the bodyguard placed his hands on his gunblades, and prepared for close quarter combat.

The first was a warning shot. At least, that was what Hei thought when the bullet emerged from the gun and blasted him backwards when it came in contact with his stomach. It had come so quick that it was impossible to dodge. If he hadn't had his coat, the bullet would have pentrated his defenseless flesh. However, he could feel that his coat had sustained quite some damage. The electrical current he constantly ran inside faltered.

"Wow, he has a bullet proof coat. Akatsuki~ I want one too~" The girl whined. She looked so innocent, almost like a normal girl if not for her demonic features.

"Overlord, you do not need one to block bullets." The bodyguard replied gently, in a comforting tone.

"True." She agreed.

Hei took this as the chance to dash forwards, readying his dagger and running straight towards the girl. Thrusting in a quick motion, it aimed for its target, gaining speed with every second that passed.

In a blink of an eye, Akatsuki deflected the oncoming blade with a casual flick of his gunblade. The split dagger clattered noisly to the floor and Hei wheeled it back in with his wire. The two men glared at each other, then sprinted forward in an attempt to break through each other's defense. The blades clashed with a great _CLANG_ and stayed in the middle, occasionally leaning to oneside only to be pushed back seconds after.

At last, they both retreated. Hei quickly retaliated by throwing his wire and it tightened around the demon bodyguards arm. His eyes glowed red, and an electric shot immediately pulsed through his veins, flooding along the bond between them and nulling the enemy. Luckily, Akatsuki still had the sense to quickly cut the wire with his gunblade.

"Not bad." he commented, trying to revive his senses.

"You too." Hei returned, panting slightly at the impact.

Not waiting for Hei to recover, the demon instinctively fired two magically powered shots towards the contracor, who quickly drew up his coat to act as shield. When he lowered it, he caught sight of Akatsuki sprinting towards him, blade held aloft. He couldn't think. He couldn't block. Was his hand going to get chopped off.

"Wait."

A wave of dark energy surrounded the two, and they were forcefully drawn back from each other, though each still managed to remain on their feet. The demon girl was now standing between the two. However, she felt no terror as the two men towered down on her, (she was a little short),ahm.

Then, something really unexpected happened.

"Akatsuki~ I'm hungry~" She pouted at her companion, a face of the utmost cuteness and overly childish shown. Her tiny hand grabbed on to the bodyguards long arm and she swung on it, grabbing his attention.

"Overlord..." The demonic man stuttered slightly, surprised by his master's actions, but then quickly caught on. Looks like her Overlord character was being taken over by the actual innocent girl she was. There were times like this, when Lu would just suddenly look dazed and go back in time to when she was three. Later on, she would gradually recover, returning to her usual commanding tone. The butler couldn't stand it when he looked into that face, it was just so cute XD. He had a soft spot for cute things. Especially his master.

So, change of plan.

"Oi! Human. Where's the nearest sweet shop?"

* * *

To be continued...

Me: End of Chapter 8!

...: I want sweets too...

Me: Well, I myself am going to have lunch now. Seeya my readers~


	9. Sweets First?

A/N:  I have a really strong sweet tooth, so I decided why not?

And as always, I never know when I happen to put a spoiler in the chapter, so watch out (YOU ARE WARNED! XD)

Disclaimer: Once again, and forever onwards, I don't own Darker Than Black. It belongs to all the wonderful people who made it!

OC Description:

-Codename: Lan (which is blue in chinese)

Real name unknown. A non contractor who is assigned to Hei's team as part of her training. Whereabouts of family unknown. Said to have a younger brother. Always has her hair in a braide. Has green eyes..

-Eun

Strongest shifter of all time. Able to take the form of the Millenium Fox. Close friend of the Overlord.

-Demon Overlord Luciela S. Erendil. **NEW INFO!**

19 year old girl. Normally dressed like a gothic loli. When eyes glow blue, using ability of clairvoyance (able to see things without being in surroundings). When eyes glow yellow, using light ability. Other secrets to be revealed. Combat attire: black battle suit with short skirt, both lined with streak of white at top. Black boots reached up to thigh, four blades materialized back and black gloves up arm. Uses a scythe, apparently able to turn into the form of a spear and AS50 Sniper rifle.

-Akatsuki

Butler/Bodyguard of the young Overlord Lu. Wears a dark blue vest over a black shirt with matching pants. Never wears the sleeves of his jacket, which is ripped at the back. Has short, white hair. Uses three daggers and gunblades. Seems no to be completely demon according to Lu.

* * *

 _ **Black Star Shower 2: Bloody Sakura**_

Chapter 9: Um...Sweets First?  


 **This was indeed very interesting. I wonder what the Overlord would say once she...um...snaps out of her child mode. Oh, that look on her face when she has something sweet is soooooo adorable. Uh...what am I thinking, she is my master.  
**

 **Anyways, neither of us had taken into account that she would suddenly be suffering the after effects of using her ability. It always came far to quickly in her opinion, while I personally don't mind. So, immediate change of plan. Why couldn't I just finish the human on my own, you ask? Well, you don't know how scary the Overlord can be when she is denied of sweets, especially in her child mode. The first time, she almost destroyed the whole of the Castle of Abbadon, even almost escaping into the streets. Luckily, the servants and I managed to restrain her before any of the people saw the state their Overlord was in. Now that was definitely cause a rebellion. It wasn't Lu's fault that she had a terrible remuneration, so she had specifically ordered to keep me to keep her at bay whenever it was time.**

 **So, here we are.**

 **In the human world.**

 **In a sweet shop.**

 **Eating candy floss.**

 **Yep, that happened to be my dear Overlord's favourite.**

 **What happened to the human you say? Well, it wasn't very hard to just use my ability. The way to manipulate blood. I can use it as a way to control things by inking someone with my blood. It only lasts for a few hours, but just enough to get that contractor to lead us here without causing too much trouble. Then, I knocked him out. Why not kill him? He must hold some kind of significance that caused the Overlord to not kill him immediately. Either ways, even if he was supposed to be dealt with, I can trace him within seconds.**

 **You must be wondering how on earth are two demons in a normal sweet shop and not cause chaos.**

 **Conveniently, Lu's demon wing and horn disappear when she's in...um remuneration mode? Making her look like a normal human. As for me, I have to hide my pointed ears under a hat and I guess that's it.**

 **Where did we get the money to pay?**

 **Ahm... they were having a sale, so everything was free.**

 **And why exactly are you giving me an interrogation right now? You do realise that I can end your life before you can even say-**

 **"Akatsuki~" That drew me back to my senses.**

 **"Yes, Lu?"**

 **"Can we go now?"**

 **Finally, after so much candy we can leave this place. Its pratically reeking with the foul smell of humans.**

 **"Of course."**

 **When we walked outside, Lu fidgited.**

 **"Hm? What's wrong?"**

 **"I'm tired. I want a piggyback!"**

 **I don't know what to be afraid of, not giving her what she wants right now, or how she would react when she finds out later.**

 **Nevertheless, I gave her a smile and said "Of course."**

 **I bent down, and she hopped onto my back. We couldn't return to the Demon Realm yet, not without the Overlord's powers. My alone wasn't enough to cross the dimension. Even if it worked, it would cause severe damage to both me and Lu. So, what to do before she returns to her usual state? She did say we were playing the role of scouts, so perhaps we should take a look around the place. My feet carried me along the crowded streets of...I think that sign said "Tokyo" city. What a strange name.**

 **To be honest, I have to admit that the shops lining the sidewalks were very attractive, much more so than the ones in Arkadia. That's the city where the Castle of Abbadon lies in by the way. Don't you think that sounds much better than Tokyo?  
**

 **"Lu, this is quite a nice place isn't it?"**

 **No reply.**

 **"Lu?"**

 **I turned around, only to be met by such a innocent face, mouth slightly open and fast asleep. So she was tired after using her ability, that was probably what sped the remuneration on. With a small sigh, I trailed around some random alleyways and found refuge on a very high building. I took the Overlord down from my back and laid her head on my thigh.  
**

 **Something twinkling above caught my attention, those sparkling things must be what they call "stars". We don't have those in the Demon Realm, but we do have something that is special and unique in Arkadia. It's "snowing" all year round, but it instead of being white, the flakes are always black, and its not entirely cold as well. These stars do look quite calming, the way they sparkle. A complete contrast to the darkness in our world.**

 **"Akatsuki."**

 **"Yes Lu?"**

 **I looked down. Those innocent eyes were replaced with the usual dark and terrorfying ones.**

 **"Overlord." I immediately made a mental note to always make sure whether she was in remuneration mode or not. She doesn't like it when people call her "Lu" when she is normal.**

 **She slowly sat up and coughed, turning her head away slightly.**

 **"I'm sorry for my odd behaviour." She said casually.**

 **"Did anything happen?"**

 **"The man that we were fighting is marked and unconscious where we left him."**

 **"Very well. Shall we return to Arkadia then?"**

 **"Your wish is my command Overlord."**

 **Eyes glowing violet, the girl opened the dimension portal. Both demons took one last look at the world that was theirs to be, and hopped through leaving no evidence as to their arrival in this foreign land. A few sparkles of black dust, fluttering in their wake.  
**

* * *

Hei's head really hurt. It really did, and finding himself lying in a deserted alleyway with hardly any recollection of the events that happened didn't help at all. He only just managed to claw his way back to his apartment and flop down onto the bed. He lay there, staring at the ceiling. Those two, it was obvious they were from a different dimension. It didn't seem like they had good intentions either. And what was the point of keeping him alive when he could act as a warning to whole of mankind? Unless they were sure his "rational thinking" would prevent him from saying it out.

He wondered what he would report to Huang and the others tomorrow.

What happened to Lan?

She should be fine. Should be, as she _should_ have run out of the danger zone.

Uh, his headache just kept getting worse, and it doesn't feel like its going to get better any sooner. There was another feeling, that something was off. It was himself, his blood reeked of an unfamiliar substance. What that affect him some how? Hei could only hope for the best and it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Demons. Seriously, anything could happen in this stupid world, anything could appear.

Hopeing for a normal life seems silly, doesn't it?

* * *

 _It was becoming quite annoying, having that fox girl stalking my every movement. If she really had to look after me, couldn't she just watch from a distance or something? I'm not an animal trapped in a stupid cage!  
_

 _Have to calm myself down now. I suppose she did say that I could have anything I desired, do anything I want, but somehow I just don't know what to do. Like, a feeling of emptiness just blocks me from thinking about something else. I need to find a way to tamper with that problem._

 _"Eun." I said._

 _She looked at me and asked "Yes?"_

 _"Can I have a violin?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _So it was arranged and in a matter of minutes, a tall and berly man came carrying a case into my room._

 _"Can you play?" Eun asked._

 _I shrugged, placing my fingers on the keys. Sigh, since when were my hands so rough. I pressed down, a low C echoed through the chamber. Perfectly in tune as well. I let them dance, pressing the various positions on their own without any restraints. It seemed free, it felt free, but the melody that flowed out was somewhat dim, like a maiden ushering out her thoughts of regret and hatred. I paused.  
_

 _Eun, being a celestial being immediately sensed it and asked "What's wrong?"_

 _"I don't know." I replied simply. It wasn't a lie, everything felt fine._

 _Eun looked like she was about to press on, but just then a dimension portal decided to notify its presence by sending a loud mirror cracking noise to ring through Arkadia. The two rushed outside, only to be met by two demons plummeting down towards the dark ground._

* * *

 ** _I couldn't be bothered to do anything to stop our fall. Uh, dimension hopping really drained me of my energy, even with Akatsuki helping me. Nevermind though, this problem would soon be fixed. And that stupid remuneration, I hardly got a tour around the human world and I had to come back to stupid Arkadia.  
_**

 ** _"Lu!"_**

 ** _I think that was Eun from below. As if hearing her call, I sense someone grabbing me. I open my eyes wearily, only to see my butler holding me like a princess, and blue maple leaves dancing around his legs. I suppose I was right in choosing him as a bodyguard. We slowly dropped and landed gently onto Arkadia soil, right in the courtyard of the Castle of Abbadon._**

 ** _"Overlord, can you stand?"_**

 ** _As my battle attire slowly faded back into my usual black dress, my body shrank slightly as well. I must look like a 12 year old now._**

 ** _"Lu! What happened?" Eun came running and asked us._**

 ** _Akatsuki replied "The Overlord is in need of rest. She will return to her normal state after a few hours. Please do not worry."_**

 ** _And with that, he spun on his heel and started carrying me back to my chamber. Eun was following closely behind, and I saw the girl as well. She was staring from a distance, an emotionless mask plastered to her face. Good, I like that look. Those desolate eyes are becoming like mine.  
_**

 ** _"Eun, how has she been?" I whispered in a barely audible tune._**

 ** _"She's requested for a piano, and that's all." Eun reported._**

 ** _I felt myself nod slightly in response, before another wave of aftershock took over my senses._**

 ** _"Overlord." Akatsuki warned._**

 ** _Too late, both my wings and horns stretched out to its full size. Instead of appearing on one side, this time they sprouted on my other as well. A black star inked itself onto my forehead as the finishing touch. It was the way my body reminded itself, yes I am still demon, despite venturing into the human realm. It wasn't easy, harnessing all these different kinds of abilities within one soul, especially when some of them are the complete opposite of each other. Whenever I use up all of my energy, my body would return to its formal demon self as a safety precaution to firstly warn me about the situation, and amplifying the last of my abilities to its full extent. They meant I had to heal my core again as well._**

 ** _My butler paused and looked down at me. I could make out through my blurry vision that he too, had the star on his forehead now. The contract is causing us to share more similarities than I thought. With unexpected gentleness from a demon, he placed his symbol on mine and whispered the spell._**

 ** _"May the moonlight light the darkness."_**

* * *

 **"May the moonlight light the darkness."**

 **One of the most useful tricks the Overlord ever taught me. Sure enough, she instantly grew limp, lying like a ragged doll in my arms. Her wings and horns were starting to shrink slightly, that was a good sign.**

 **I continued onwards, and finally reached her chamber. Placing her in bed, I retreated quietly through the door.  
**

 **"Akatuski"**

 **Eun was standing just outside the door, no doubt waiting for me.**

 **"Yes?" I turned.**

 **"What exactly does Luciela have in mind for that girl?"**

 **Clever girl, using the Overlord's full name to show me that she isn't afraid of my blades. I remained quiet, quiet because I myself have no idea.**

 **Seeing no reaction from me, she pressed on "What did you do in the human realm?"**

 **Sighing, I cleared my throat and said "The Overlord has given order. She is to see the girl once she wakes up. Eun Kitsune, you are to bring her to the Overlord."  
**

 **"You are not answering the question." She hissed.**

 **"Since when has she ever told us what she really has in mind?" I retorted. "Eun, I thought you knew her better than that."**

 **"Same applies to you, I have done some research on you, Akatsuki Yami. I know how you clawed your way for your title of Dreadlord. How do I know that you are not using Luciela?"**

 **So she knows who I am, and here she dares to challenge me. Very brave indeed, definitely not someone to fool.**

 **"Aren't you using the Overlord to be free of your bonds?" I asked coolly. " I am pretty sure the one with bad intentions is you."**

 **She jumped back, white ears were starting to form on her head. She was starting to shift, meaning a fight.**

 **"Don't do this, we both know what will happen if the Overlord finds out. And," I said in a monotone, walking past her and just pausing when I was level.**

 **"I will protect Luciela S. Erendil no matter what happens. I swear on my title and emblem."**

 **I vanished into black dust as she turned around.**

 **She doesn't know anything.**

 **She doesn't know why Lu means so much to me.**

* * *

To be continued...

Me: Chapter 9 finished! Well, I myself was on the way to a sweet shop when I was typing this, so I thought why not?

Lu: Bring me my candy floss!

Me: Akatsuki, is she in remuneration mode?

Akatsuki: Her majesty is in perfect condition.

Me: Sigh, *writes in notebook* remember to make her more mature.

Lu: *Dark stare* Do you want to die?

Me: I am the one with the authority here, I am your creator. Anyways, here's the end of chapter 9. I will be going on vacation to somewhere during December and January, so I probably wouldn't be updating *sniff* Yeah, I know. But I would probably pick this up again next year February. Well, see ya for now!


End file.
